1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a video signal and method thereof, for which inter picture prediction is used.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in transmitting an encoded video signal to a decoder, a method of removing spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy, i.e., intra or inter picture prediction is performed to enhance a compression ratio of the video signal.